snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Duncan Mundungus Fletcher
Duncan Mundungus Fletcher III (or just Fletcher, as he prefers) is the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and the CEO of Paradise Piercings & Tattoos chain of shoppes. He is also the reigning Triwizard Tournament Champion and a 2074 Hufflepuff graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Basics Name: Duncan Mundungus Fletcher, III Nicknames: Fletcher, Glitterpuff, Hufflejock DOB: December 25, 2055 Wand: 10.6-inch Zebrawood with a Phoenix Feather core. House: Hufflepuff Years Attended Hogwarts: 2071-2074 Family: * Children: Mallory Skye Fletcher (b. May 15, 2076); Duncan Mundungus Fletcher IV (b. 2094) * Relationship Status: Taken by her. * (Twin) Sibling: Jackson Riding * Ex-wife: Rae Lilyan Skye (m. July 13, 2076, dv. Jan. 2081) Work: Current Occupations: ''' * Junior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic * Paradise Piercings & Tattoos CEO * Reigning Triwizard Champion '''Previous Occupations, in reverse chronology: * Paradise Piercings & Tattoos Shopkeeper * Gringotts Curse-Breaker * Gringotts Intern * "Worker" at a "Shop" in an "Undisclosed Location" for his adoptive father * child pickpocket and scammer Appearance * Hair color: Brown * Eye color: Dark brown * Height: 6'2" * Notable feature(s): A moving tattoo of a cockatrice wearing a crown with a small inscription running down the length of its tail. The tattoo usually hides on his arm or his back, but occasionally makes itself known on his neck or hand, and can shrink or grow depending on Fletcher's mood. * Description: Tall and lanky with thick, dark brown hair, and usually a light beard; he keeps his hair cut short now. During the workweek, he always wears an immaculate, perfectly tailored three-piece suit. On the weekends, he usually wears straight-leg jeans and a plain white t-shirt and a quality leather jacket. * Other: Fletcher considers himself to be "better looking than the average bloke." History Allegedly born in Ireland to a Muggle mother and a Wizard father, Fletcher’s "parents" separated before he was even old enough to attend primary school and Fletcher, for some reason, was raised by his father, D. M. F II. The boy attended Irish Muggle schools until he was 12, though he often skipped school in the afternoons and was frequently in the head's office for fighting or petty thievery. A slow bloomer as far as his magical side goes, Fletcher didn’t show many Wizarding tendencies until his sketchy Wizard dad moved them to London and began hiding Fletcher's Hogwarts letters from him. For four years, Fletcher "worked" for his con artist father and was "home-schooled" in magic until he was forced to attend Hogwarts at age 16 (in 2071) as a fifth year. During his second term at Hogwarts, or his sixth year, Fletcher entered and won the Triwizard Tournament, competing against other champions from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. He also learned that he had a twin (named Jackson) from whom he had been separated at birth. As shocking as this news was, the Hufflepuff and his Slytherin twin hatched plans to find their biological parents after graduation. Despite the fact that he is technically not related to any of the infamous Fletchers, Duncan still prefers to go by his shifty surname, although he also answers to the nicknames "Glitterpuff," and "Hufflejock." But Fletcher, just Fletcher, sounds cooler for a reigning Triwizard Champion, doesn't it? After winning the Triwizard Tournament in 2073, and a small sum of galleons, Fletcher began an internship the summer before his seventh year at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He learned all the minutiae of the banking process, a few details about cursebreaking and dragon care, and how to use clankers to keep the dragons in line. After graduating Hogwarts in 2074, Fletcher continued his work for Gringotts, moving quickly up the ranks to a junior curse-breaker. While on a curse-breaking mission to Peru in 2075, Fletcher found out that his girlfriend, Rae, was expecting their first child. He also received the wonderful news of a promotion to full Curse-Breaker and happily accepted the raise that came with it. On the day their daughter, Mallory Skye Fletcher, came home from the hospital, Fletcher finally proposed to Rae and she accepted. Just four months later, they married on July 13, 2076 in a beautiful lakeside ceremony near their cozy cottage home. With a family at home, a beautiful baby daughter to take care of, and a very persuasive wife, young Fletcher decided to start looking for safer employment options than curse-breaking. Drawing on his experiences from his travels as a curse-breaker, he saw an investment opportunity in a run-down shop at the North end of Diagon Alley and began renovating the decaying building. Fletcher eventually re-opened the shop as a shiny, hip new Tattoo Parlor called Paradise Piercings & Tattoos. Fletcher thought that as long as he didn't give any kiddies tattoos and maintained a steady stream of customers, he would be able to keep his investors, his wife, and himself happy at work in Diagon Alley. And for a while, Fletcher was able to balance it all. But after he made a good amount of money at the first Paradise in Diagon Alley, Fletcher grew restless, and handed the reins over to his assistant shopkeeper, Nolan Park, while he set out to open more piercing and tattoo parlors worldwide. His constant travel put a strain on his relationship with his wife, Rae, and eventually opened a gulf between the two that could not be closed. Fletcher and Rae divorced after just 4 years of marriage (dv. finalized in 2081 when Fletcher was 25). They continue to share custody of their daughter, Mallory, who eventually went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin (class of 2094). Mallory now travels and studies "experimental magic" part-time at wizarding university (Cairo campus). Fletcher is no longer in contact with her mother. The first few years of single life were horrible for Fletcher, partly because the divorce seemed to drag out forever and partly because Fletcher fell into a cycle of self-pity, self-loathing, and self-medication. He continued to travel and succeed at opening new tattoo parlors, but did not keep a close enough eye on his business at home, and like his marriage, the original Paradise Piercings & Tattoos started to fall by the wayside, with Nolan resigning and assistant Charlie taking over without his full knowledge. Turning over a fresh leaf in 2083, Fletcher pulled himself together and began to focus more on marketing and increasing profits for his business, and less on the day-to-day managing. He sold the original Paradise location to its shopkeeper and began focusing on franchising each individual location and increasing profit margins for investors. In late 2083, he signed a deal to open a Paradise Piercings & Tattoos for both Muggles and Wizards in Shanghai, which was slated to open the following year. Due to construction delays and international regulations, however, the shop's grand opening was pushed back to 2085, around Fletcher's 30th birthday. Fletcher's first customers for his publicity show were himself and his model-dancer-actress girlfriend Jessa Shusterman. After a few years of dating on and off, she moved in with him to his London penthouse in 2085. In the decade since, Fletcher and Jessa have made their relationship work without any official commitments (which are a very real and terrifying phobia of Fletcher's). They have discussed getting married, but keep delaying it due to their busy working schedules, and the arrival of their son, Duncan Mundungus Fletcher IV, who was born in 2094. At the end of 2099, Fletcher took a job with the Ministry of Magic to further his profile and to make more connections with potential wizard investors. The family still lives in central London, occupying the upper two floors of a large luxury flat. Personality He doesn't want you to know more than you need to - and what you need to know is nothin'. In public, Fletcher is generally polite and friendly toward most people unless you're one who has already done something to grind his gears (he holds a mean grudge). He has mastered the art of charming people to get what he wants, and usually maintains an even and cheerful temperament, although his tattoo will sometimes show when he is annoyed. Fletcher (don’t even try calling him Duncan) tends to live by the philosophy that actions speak louder than words. His priorities have changed some in the last few years, with his largest goal now being to provide a legacy for his kids, a comfortable life for his family, and a profitable business for his offspring to inherit. He is still loyal to a fault, and will fight for his friends and family when required. He is very protective of his family first and his finances second, and those two loves drive everything he does (or doesn't do). Aspirations *Kiss more than 4 different girls in one week *Become a Hogwarts Champion *Win the Triwizard Tournament *Amass a pile of galleons *Get brainfreeze from too much ice cream *Learn to apparate *Get a girl *Get a job at Gringott's *Make the cover of Teen Witch *Find biological parents *Graduate with SOME decent grades? *Become a cursebreaker *Accumulate more galleons *Set aside a nice inheritance for his children *Marry Jessa *Become Minister for Magic? *Get another pet niffler (maybe to keep in the office?) Likes *His kids *Jessa *"Borrowing" things *Making money *Wizard (and Muggle) food *Wizard (and Muggle) beverages *Wizarding history *Dangerous creatures (from a safe distance) *Outdoorsy things (most of the time) *Candles - but not glittery ones *Nifflers!!!!!!! *Apparating, disapparating *Wandless and nonverbal magic Dislikes *Being called the name "Duncan" or any variation thereof *Flying, or being made aware of heights *Being tidy, being forced inside all day *Being told what to do or being criticized for doing something wrong *Cucumbers *Dugbogs *Tattletales *Kellen Stern *Raiden Kuriguri *Needles *Long-term commitments that have no obvious profit School Results Despite the stereotype of "Hufflejock," Fletcher wasn't that bad at most classes....except Divination. OWLs: 8 * Ancient Runes: A * Arithmancy: A * Astronomy: Class not taken * Care of Magical Creatures: E * Charms: E * DADA: E * Divination: D * Flying: T * Herbology: A * History of Magic: P * Muggle Studies: T * Potions: A * Transfiguration: O NEWTs: 9 * Ancient Runes: A * Arithmancy: A * Astronomy: Class not taken * Care of Magical Creatures: O * Charms: O * DADA: O * Divination: Class not taken * Flying: Class not taken * Herbology: A * History of Magic: A * Muggle Studies: Class not taken * Potions: A * Transfiguration: O Category:Gringotts Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Class of 2074 Category:Minister of Magic's Office Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Diagon Alley Category:Triwizard Tournament